Blacksmith (building)
Blacksmiths are a type of building that can be found all over Azeroth, used for smelting metals. Alliance Blacksmiths As the metalworker of the alliance town, he is responsible for the grade and quality of the steel used in your weapons and armor. If funds are devoted to the refining of his craft, he can upgrade the materials and skills used, allowing the creation of better swords and shields. His talents are also sought after in the construction of specific goods and building materials that are essential to other professions. They work out of blacksmith shops. Blacksmiths are an important part of many settlements dependent on military protection. While the metals that they forge are a vital component in the construction of advanced buildings, they are especially known for their skill at weaponcrafting and armoring. The smiths of Lordaeron, occasionally aided by their skillful Dwarven allies, are renowned for producing some of the finest quality weapons in the northlands. The Blacksmiths and Elves are rumored to be developing a machine that may alter the course of the war against the Horde. At the blacksmith, the dwarves refine their mastery of gunpowder. It is also at this building where more effective steel-forging methods are researched and perfected. Human troops depend upon the blacksmith to provide both increasingly effective weapon blades and more impenetrable plates of armor. Image:WC1HumanBlacksmith.gif|Human Blacksmith of the First War Image:HumanBlacksmith.gif|Alliance Blacksmith of the Second War Image:Blacksmith.jpg|Alliance Blacksmith of the Third War Orc and Horde Blacksmiths All objects that require the strength of iron are made here. As money is spent to build hotter forges and mine for better metals, the quality and deadliness of the axes and shields that are produced will increase. Metal is also a vital component in the construction of some Orc’s buildings and materials, and to create a site for them will be impossible without the aid of the Blacksmith. The Orcs that live and work in the Blacksmith shops are veteran warriors themselves. Understanding the value of strong steel, they are always developing new techniques and methods to improve their weapons or upgrade the quality of their armor. The steel that they forge is essential in the manufacture of the devastating Catapult, and their skills also aid in the crafting of the strange mechanical workings that are used to improve the accuracy and strength of these great machines. Their expertise is often required for the construction of advanced structures. Image:Warcraft Orcs and Humans - Orc Blacksmith.jpg|Orc Blacksmith of the First War Image:OrcBlacksmith.gif|Horde Blacksmith of the Second War High Elven Blacksmiths The Blacksmith run by High Elves helped fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III by upgrading fighting units. The Blood Elves use a similar blacksmith in the Frozen Throne Expansion Campaign in Warcraft III. It cannot be built by the "High Elf (Worker)" probably due to the limited ability of the map editor prior to the Frozen Throne Expansion. With the Frozen Throne Expansion map editor, it is possible to make additional groups with building orders. Blood Elven Blacksmiths The Blacksmith building helped the Blood Elves and Kael'thas in Warcraft III Frozen Throne Human Expansion Campaign. In World of Warcraft Blacksmiths are a common building in many human towns. Many have NPC blacksmiths that will repair armor for a cost. The design seems to be a cross between the ones used in the second and third wars. Statistics Statistics in Warcraft I Statistics in Warcraft II Statistics in Warcraft III (Alliance) Statistics in Warcraft III (High Elven) * 1200 HP * 5 fortified armor * Upgrades the Damage and Armor of: ** Dragon Hawk ** High Elven Swordsman ** High Elven Archer ** Sorceress ** Priest Statistics in Warcraft III (Blood Elven) * 1200 HP * 5 fortified armor * upgrades unit damage and armor Kategooria:Blacksmithing Kategooria:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans buildings Kategooria:Warcraft II buildings Kategooria:Warcraft III buildings Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Buildings